Cosmic Warriors: Zodiac Force
Cosmic Warriors: Zodiac Force is a fanfictional action/sci-fi TV series & an American adaption of the Japanese TV series Chouseishin Gransazer. It's the first of the Cosmic Warriors Series. Characters Cosmic Warriors Fire Warriors Wind Warriors Earth Warriors Water Warriors Allies Villains Arsenal Weapons *'Zodiac Fist-Gripper' - Each Cosmic Warrior has a symbol on their left hand that can glow. They are corresponding to their astrological sign & it becomes the Zodiac Fist-Gripper when needed. By setting the Zodiac Fist-Gripper to Transformation Mode, they transform by saying, "Let's Zodiac!" When three members gather & set their Zodiac Fist-Gripper to Cosmic Mode, they can summon the Cosmic Beasts. To board, a member must set their Zodiac Fist-Gripper to Boarding Mode in order to 'Dive-In'. They can also communicate with other Warriors by setting the Zodiac Fist-Gripper to Communication Mode. *'Falcon Bow' - Sagittarius-Falcon's main weapon, a bow-&-arrow set situated on the left wrist (in place of the Zodiac Fist-Gripper). Its finishing attack is called the "Burning Falcon", which involves the shooting of a giant fiery arrow from the Falcon Bow. *'Swan Sector' - Aries-Swan's main weapons, a pair of fans. Its finishing attack, known as the "Brand Tornado", resembles a blast from a flame-thrower tornado. *'Double Crescents' - Leo-Swallow's main weapons, a pair of swords. Its finishing attack, called the "Flying Swallow Cut", resembles a wave of fire. *'Iron Gale' - Gemini-Rhino's main weapon, a cannon. Its finishing attack is called the "Final Judgement", which is a concentrated ball of air. *'Sel Cross' - Aquarius-Butterfly's main weapons, a pair of bucklers, resembling discs. Its finishing attack is called the "Full Moon Slash", which is a vertical slash of magenta-tinted air that charges to the target. *'Axe Tagger' - Libra-Stag's main weapons, a pair of axe-like tonfas. Its finishing attack is called the "Whirlwind Strike", which is a horizontal tornado blast. *'Bull Cannon' - Taurus-Ox's main weapon, a pair of shoulder cannons. Its finishing attack is called the "Matador Burst". *'Lady Claw' - Virgo-Leopard's main weapons, a pair of long, sharp claws that are attached to her hands. Its finishing attack is called the "Night Scratch", which is a powerful claw slash. *'Spiral Horn' - Capricorn-Goat's main weapon, a drill arm. Its finishing attack is called the "Penetrate Thunder", which is a drill attack that involves a dive from a height. *'Blast Saw' - Scorpio-Shark's main weapon, a serrated broadsword. Its finishing attack is called the "De Storm", which calls forth a small tsunami. *'Aqua Blitz' - Pisces-Orca's main weapon, a small gun. Its finishing attack is called the "Blink Shot", which is a strong blast. *'Kalnikos' - Cancer-Ray's main weapon, a double blade halberd. Its finishing attack is called "Taikai Shousetsudan", which shoots a stream of water. Cosmic Vehicles The Cosmic Vehicles are fighter jets created by a very ancient mechanism for supporting the Cosmic Beasts. They are mostly piloted by the female Cosmic Warriors. *'Fire-Bird' - Piloted by Sagitarius-Falcon of the Fire Warriors. It looks a bit like a bird & a sword. It has two wings that extend out. *'Wind-Beetle' - Piloted by Aquarius-Butterfly of the Wind Warriors. It has two laser cannons & has the shape of a beetle with two pincers that open. *'Earth-Claw' - Piloted by Virgo-Leopard of the Earth Warriors. It has two sets of jet wings & has claws in the back & has four cannons of lasers. *'Water-Dolphin' - This dolphin-like jet is piloted by Pieces-Orca of the Water Warriors. It resembles a dolphin & has two lasers. Cosmic Beasts *'Mighty Zodiac Dragon' - A dragon-like Cosmic Beast that's formed from all four Cosmic Beasts. **'Phoenix of Fire' - The Fire Warriors' Cosmic Beast. **'Rhino Beetle of Wind' - The Wind Warriors' Cosmic Beast. **'Liger of Earth' - The Earth Warriors' Cosmic Beast. **'Whale of Water' - The Water Warriors' Cosmic Beast. *'Atlas' *'Ophiucus' - A Cosmic Beast that carries all the Cosmic Beasts. Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations